The Birds in the Cage
by TimeTurnsOn
Summary: Elizabeth wasn't the only person to be locked in a cage. Maybe they are different people and there stuck there under different reason. Rapture is still a cage and little sister are still prisoner. (Contains Parts from: Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite, and maybe little of Bioshock 2.) (Has some dark themes because it Rapture.)
1. The Light House

_There's always a lighthouse always a man and always a city. - Elizabeth_

**August 14th 1958**  
><strong>About 4 mouth before rapture falls.<strong>

Lizzy Baker pressed her face close to the cold glass and watched the sea animals and fish go by. This was by far 4 year old Lizzy favorite thing about Rapture after only move here a week ago. Just walking down the board walk was like walking in a giant fish tank. Just then a big daddy rumble into view and Lilly let out a squeal of joy that made passerby stare. There was something about them. She remember there was a poster that hung outside a creepy store that her mother always rushed her by. The poster was of a big daddy with his suit off. He was very buff and strong looking.  
>"Is that what they really look like with there suits off?" Lizzy had asked her mother.<br>"That someone idea, I don't really know." her mother replied. Lizzy had been obsessed with them ever since. This on seemed to be there to drilling a hole in the stone for a new underwater billeted board advertisement. Lizzy tapped on the glass to try and get his attention. The daddy didn't look up from his work. Lizzy tried waving to him to get his attention, and again he ignored her. Just then her mom run up to her with a big black suitcase in her left hand.  
>"Come one honey!" said Mrs Baker grabbing her hand and try to drag her way from the window. "WAIT!" cried out Lizzy trying to dig her heels into the marble board walk. Mrs Baker drag her daughter a block or so before Lizzy started to walking for her self.<br>"You didn't let me say good bye!" frown Lizzy as walked beside her mother.  
>"I told you the Big Daddies are not to be messed with." said Mrs Baker scolding her. "They are workers NOT toys and you are to stay way from them."<br>"BUT he was behind the glass I was completely safe!" Lizzy argued. Mrs Baker remain silent. She distrusted the Big Daddy. She heard story of them attack people who got to close, and she didn't want the same fate to befall her daughter. They reached the place that Mrs Baker had parked her own personal biosphere. She rushed her daughter into the biosphere and head home. They soon arrived home. Lizzy was feed a quick dinner of oysters, and was sent to bed. Mrs Baker stay up doing the dishes, until her husband arrived home.  
>"How was you day Noah?" asked Mrs Baker not looking from her work.<br>"Oh Charlotte, Sander Cohen is such a pain in my neck." sighed Noah popping down in the nearby chair.  
>"I swear only work will please him is his own." He buried his head into his hands. Charlotte look up at her husband and sighed.<br>"You need to talk to Lizzy. I am worried about her." Charlotte making her way from the sink over to her husband. "She saw a Big Daddy today!" Noah head popped up out of his hands.  
>"She didn't go near him right?"<br>"He was outside in the water fixing something, but she was trying to get his attention." sighed Charlotte rubbing her eyes.  
>"and where were you?" growled Noah.<br>"DON'T you DARE blame this one me! I was in the Adam store get Adam!" Noah looked at her with new hunger all thoughts of his daughter erased out of his mind.  
>"You have Adam?" he said in a dark voice.<br>"Yep, you want some!" said Charlotte as she realized her own hunger for the substances. As the parents started to ejected themselves the new Adam that Charlotte had gotten. Their young daughter slept in the other room dreaming about Big Daddies. Lizzy had fallen a sleep clutching the first picture she had ever taken. The picture was of the light house she and her family had use to get to Rapture. This was her favorite picture and had fallen sleep looking at it. Two figures who were hide in the shades emerged. The first figure was a woman with ginger hair. She had a dress on and held herself with dignity. The man had the same color hair, but he had a suit on. The two looked alike almost as if they where twins.  
>"I told you!" said man with a faith accent.<br>"No, you didn't" said the woman also with the same accent.  
>"I was going to had told you?" said the man.<br>"That doesn't sound right!" said the woman.  
>"Well that does change the variables."said the man.<br>"We guess the circle would end not!" said the woman.  
>"We didn't guess that there be new players!" said the man.<br>"No... We didn't." sighed woman "We have never worked with someone so young!"  
>"She will die without our help!" said the man.<br>"True!" said woman. "Then again may she die when finally get her out."  
>"Elizabeth experienced freedom before she die!" said the man. "I see no reason not to let this one have her chance!" The woman looked at the girl with deep sadness and said<br>"Booker Dwitt even in death you push your debt on to someone else." said the woman.  
>"First you daughter Elizabeth and now Lizzy Baker." the man finished and with that they turn and vanished in the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I tried to update this story more ... But make no promises.<strong>


	2. Amy's New School

_NO GODS OR KINGS ONLY MAN – Andrew Ryan_

**August 28th 1958**

**About 4 mouths before rapture falls.**

"I don't want to go! Amy Hill screamed as her mother dragged her down the streets of rapture. "You have to go to school!" said Mrs Hill her frustration rising. "Don't you want have an education?"

"NO!" yell Amy trying to pull her hand out of her mother grip. Mrs Hill eyes blazed with anger. She yanked her daughter to the side of the walk way and slapped her across her face. Amy stop fighting and looked up at her mother with big watering eyes.

"Do you want to be a parasite?" said Mrs Hill in a hush voice. Amy shook her head no.

"Good!" Mrs Hill hugging her daughter. She did need here daughter bursting into tears. Word spread like wild fire and she didn't people to think that she herself was parasite. "Remember rapture is a wonderful place! Your father may be scrubbing the toilets at Ebets food plaza, but he be a CEO of his own company in no times." Amy nodded her hand rise and gentle touched her cheek where she had been slapped. It stung and had left a red mark. Mrs Hill looked at her watch. She was going to be late for work if she didn't get going.

"Now hurry along," Mrs Hill pushed her toward the preschool school. "Be a good girl!" she called after Amy as she walked the rest of way to Preschool. Mrs Hill checked her watch one more time before she rushed off to public biosphere. The neon light of the preschool shine brightly the words _Rapture Preschool for Non parasites._ Amy reach the glass door and yanked them open. Amy thought the preschool was too colorful. There were picture of Lion and Rat everywhere. The preschool teacher sat at her desk. Empty needles of Eve and Adam lied crossed her desk. The teacher stared at the ceiling obvious to the world. This did not surprise Amy Adam had been out for sometime and it was common to see people like this. The children she was suppose to be watching sat on a rug playing with wood blocks. Amy walked over to a ginger hair boy. The boy was stacking his blocks on top of each other trying to build the biggest tower. He had a big pile of block beside him. Amy looked around for some blocks she could play with. She didn't find any.

'I just use some of his.' Amy thought to herself. Amy sat next to him and reach over to grab some blocks from the big pile next to him.

"No!" screamed the boy shoving Amy way. Amy stumbled back crashing into someones else blocks.

"Hey!" yell a black haired boy who blocks she had tipped over.

"Are you alright?" asked girl with dark brown hair who was sitting next to him. Amy nod and the girl smiled. The girl reach over and pulled off Amy the hard wood blocks.

"She ruined the castle we where building!"said the black hair boy upset that girl wasn't as mad as him at Amy. "We can rebuild it!" said the girl shrugging. "And she can help." Amy quickly agree and so they started to rebuild the block castle. "My name Lilly!" said the girl. "What yours?"

"Amy!" said Amy smiling back.

"I am Jamie!" said the black hair boy. They continued to build the castle until it was done. After finish the castle Jamie declared him self king. In which started the revelation of the century. As Amy and Lizzy rise to take out the evil king.

It took an hour for the teacher to wake up from the Adam paradise and when she did she tried to rush her lesson. The preschool teacher pulled up the picture of cartoon lion.

"Ryan the Lion is stands for get what you earn." said the preschool teacher. Then she hurriedly put up a picture of a rat."Peter the parasite says that we must share everything." Many of the kids looked at her with confusion. "Now! I want you to paint a parasite you meet today." The teachers start pulling art supplies out of the closest. In minutes they where set and ready to paint.

"Do you know what we have to paint?" Lizzy asked Amy.

"I think someone is not working or doing there job." Amy told her. "Oh!" said Lizzy looking more confused. "Who are you painting?" ask Lizzy. "I painting the teacher." Amy told Lizzy. James started laughing at this, and the teacher looked over disapproving. Amy smiled from ear to ear. She had made some really good friends.


	3. Amy and her Family

_I want to take the ears off, but I can't. I hop and when I hop, I never get off the ground. - Sander Cohen_

**August 28th 1958**

**About 4 mouths before rapture falls.**

"I heard that they are dangerous!" Amy told Lizzy in an unconvinced tone.

"I didn't say there weren't. I just said they were cool!" mutter Lizzy looking at the ground and shifting from side to side.

"Sure!" said Jamie give Lizzy a lopsided grin. Lizzy stuck her tough out at him. The were siting on the steps outside of school. They where waiting for there parents to pick them up. The preschool teacher had already looked up and head home. "She still mad at that painting you drew of her!" Jack had said after she left. They had be out there for 20 minutes before Amy's mom arrive.

"Mommy." yelled Amy running up to Mrs Hill and throwing her arms around her leg. Mrs Hill looked down at her daughter and smiled. She picked her daughter and started to headed home.

"Bye Lizzy! Bye Jamie!" Amy called over her mother shoulder.

"Bye!" They called back to her. Mrs Hill walked for about two blocks before talking to her daughter.

"Did you like school!" Mrs Hill asked Amy.

"Yes!" said Amy sticky her thumb in her mouth.

"Did you make any friends!" asked Mrs Hill shifting Amy in her arms.

"Yes!" said Amy. So they arrived at public biosphere, and Mrs Hill put a rapture coin into the machine next to the biosphere. The biosphere doors rattle open and Mrs Hill step into the sub. It didn't take long to get home. The Hills where not rich people. There house was a small room. Where they eat, sleep and in Amy cause played. Amy started to play with some dolls that where is she small toy box. Mrs Hill went to her private stash of Adam. Mrs Hill was on her 3rd needle when she remember the time. Her husband would be home soon. Mrs Hill rushed to clean up the needles and hide them under the Amy's picture books on coffee table. She quickly started on dinner. Soon she hear the door swing open and squeal from Amy.

"Daddy!" Amy ran forward into her's daddy's open arms.

" Hi my princess how your first day!" asked Mr. Hill.

"I made some new friends!" Amy told him proudly.

"Well that good." He smiled lifting her up onto his hip. "How is my lovely wife doing!" he grinned walk over to Mrs. Hill

and pecking her on the cheek.

"I am fine!" Mrs Hill grumbled still high off the Adam. She whipped around and head to the small kitchen set in the back of the room. She pulled the fish out of the small refrigerate. (Which was the cheapest food in rapture.) She chopped the head of the small fish in one swift chop. Mr Hill signed turning his back on his wife and carrying his daughter to the other side of the room. Amy's small bed was intersected smugly into the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed was a wooded toy box that Mr. Hill had bought at the black market. Well in fact most of all of Amy's toy were bought at the black market.

"Look!" Mr Hill reach in to the toy box and pulled out a Doll. This Doll was Amy favorite toy for the previous owners had take care of it. The doll had somewhat not tangled black hair and a little stained red dress.

"It's Ruby!" Amy laughed reached out for her doll.

"Oh No!" yelled Mr. Hill as he put the doll just out of reached. "Mrs. Ruby is going to play tag with Mrs. Amy" he exclaimed. Amy knowing this game hurried to her feet.

"Mrs Ruby can't catch me!" she laughed before turning and running. Mr. Hill looked up from her chopping to see the pair have fun. This made her upset. How dare they have fun as she slaved way making dinner. Maybe she want to play tag with Amy. She looked at the knife in her hand. It wouldn't take long to stab Amy. Then she could over power her husband then... WHAT WAS SHE THINK! She shook her head sightly. What made her think this terrible thoughts. Mrs Hill made her think this terrible thoughts. Mrs Hill made her way to a bathroom to splash water on to her face,

"Come on!" said Mrs. Hill pulling Amy onto his lap. "Time to learned." he said reach of the pile of children books a the coffee table,

"But dad I don't want to learn." Amy pouted.

"I know honey, but..." he was distracted when he found the needle that Mrs Hill had hid earlier. "Honey how about you head to bed early." Amy open her mouth the argue, but was stopped when she her eyes fell abound the needle in his hand.

"Yes, Daddy!" She rushed off to her side of the room. Mrs Hill emerged from the bathroom to see Amy vanish under the covers.

"What wrong Josh!" Mrs Hill asked see the expression on her husband face.

"This!" He held up the needle for her to see. There was pregnant pause between them. Then Mrs Hill spook up.

"Honey I .."

"No I sick of the excuses. Josh growled at his wife. "Lila your addicted to Adam!"

"I not addicted to Adam!" Lila raised her voice at her husband. "I could stop when ever I wanted to!" "How about NOW! Before It destroy this family." Lila look shocked at the suggestion that she tear this family apart. In her mind she was keep it together.

"I going to finish dinner!" Lila turned her back on her husband and walked to the kitchen side of the room. Josh sighed running his hand through his hair. The conversation was clearly over, soft sobbing pulled his attention to little bump under the covers. AMY! He walked over to her small bed and pulled back the covers to see her tear stain face.

"Oh Honey!" Josh pulled her into a Hug. Time like these he wished he had a bigger house. Then he could send her to her room and she would be trapped here over hearing there conversation.

"Daddy I am scared." whimper Amy.

"Shh.. it will be OK!" he began to rub her back.

"Daddy... will you read me a book."

"Yes... what book?" he didn't need to ask he knew what book she would go for. Amy got off his lap and return with Peter pan held tightly in her hands. Mr Hill took the book from her hands and turned to the first page. "All children, except one grow up."

* * *

><p><strong>To Delta BD<strong>

**Thanks for review I will continue.**

**From - Time**


	4. Rapture's New Theme Park

_We all start out incident, but your lucky if you stay that way. - Amy Hill _

**September 5th 1958**

**About 3 mouth before rapture falls**

Amy smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress. Her hands were sweaty. Today they were going to meet Ryan and couldn't keep back her excitement.

"I can't wait, can you?" cooed Lizzy next to Amy.

"No, I can't! She whisper back. I look around at the walls of the train station as we walked out of the train. It was just our class today.

"He look it Jake!" said Lizzy. They wave him over.

"Hey! Jake!" Amy grin at him.

"Hey! He smiled back.

"Jake are you excited?" asked Lizzy.

"No!" he growled whipping the smile off her face.

"Why don't!" she whined.

"My dad says that what come out of Ryan is a much of trash."

"Is not!" said Lizzy sticking her lower lip out and crossing her arms.

"Is too!" Jake snapped back. Amy ignore the two as I try to see over the crowd of kids. Jake and Lizzy have always argued. It almost guaranteed that if it was truth or false question they pick opposite answerer from each other. There current disagreement was interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd as Andrew Ryan in front of the ribbon that blocked off the new theme park.

"Welcome rapture's children." said Andrew Ryan over roar of thousands of kids. "I have a question for you! Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

"Not this speech again!" mounded Jack put his hands.

"Shhhh!" snapped Lilly looking at Andrew Ryan as he was born leader. Amy just sighed Andrew Ryan had told this speech to much. In fact now! Jack was mouthing the word to me with such accuracy it was if the words were come out of his mouth not Andrew's. After Andrew Ryan finished his speech, and the crowd erupted into clap and yell fans. Andrew Ryan motioned the crowd to calm down. Then he told a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon in blocking the way into the park. There was a cheer then a rush of hundreds of people tried to get into the park. They were pushed, trip, and knock into as everyone and their aunt and uncle tried to get into the park. When they finally got in after almost losing each other after Amy was literally climb over. The park was crowd as hundreds of people made their way to exhibits. "Over their!" Lilly pointing to the exhibit that has surprisingly little to no people by it. They made are way over to the exhibit. They even pasts there teacher that was frantically trying to get are class back together. When they made it to the exhibit Amy press the button and their was a sound of turning of gears. A puppet of Andrew Ryan appeared moving around.

"The sinker was placed on the sea ground, and the building of rapture start." The exhibit said in Andrew Ryan voice.

"The sinker?" asked Lizzy confused.

"It the basic building foundation for Rapture." said Amy.

"That very smart of you!" said voice behind them. They whipped around and gasp as they came face to face with Andrew Ryan.

"Andrew Ryan!" Lizzy gasp her face going pale.

"What your name?" he asked Amy.

"Am-y H-ill!" sputtered Amy.

"Well Amy Hill I think that your a bright young girl!" smiled Andrew Ryan.

"Thank you!"


End file.
